Shatter Me
by shopgirl1997
Summary: A terrible car accident leaves Jasper with a resentful mother and a scared body. When the Cullens move to the small town of Forks, they offer a safe place and new feelings for Jasper, one of them being hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I am writing this story again (after months of keeping it stuffed in the closet) I am terribly sorry for such a long wait for an update, if any of you were waiting. I promise to try my best at keeping up a semi-regular update schedule.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just use the characters for my entertainment.

If I had known it would change my life for the worst, I would have gone somewhere else; or better yet, never had gotten on that car.

"Daddy, please?" I begged, I even clasped my hands under my chin and tried to make the best puppy-dog eyes I've ever done. I have been practicing them in the mirror, I just hoped they would work on my daddy.

As he looks down at me, I can see his eyes soften and a small smile graces his lips. "Okay, kiddo. Go get mommy and tell her to get ready." He ruffles my curly hair, I should have probably gotten it cut, but mommy says I look 'adorable' with longer hair.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, we are going on a car ride." I shout as I run down the hallway to their bedroom, where she is combing her hair in front of a mirror. "Mommy!"

After a final comb through with her hair she squats down to my level, "are we really?" she asks with an excited voice. "Where are we going, my love?"

I knew exactly where I wanted to go, daddy always drove me there when I asked. It is a beautiful place; the road ran alongside a cliff that seemed to stretch downwards for forever, the trees at the bottom of the valley cover the ground so you can't see it. Off in the distance were tall mountains that, when the sky was orange, was nearly breathtaking to me and they too were covered in the teeny tiny trees that daddy would point out to me. They were pine trees, if I remember correctly.

"Daddy's taking us to pine view. Will the sky be orange?"

Mommy looks toward a round shiny thing beside their table with numbers and pointy arms. I think they called it a 'clock'. "Hm, not quite yet. Do you want to wait until the sun starts to set?" I quickly shake my head. She sighs softly before grabbing her purse and leading me out to the car.

I bounce excitedly in my car seat as I feel the car start to climb upward, meaning we were at the bottom of the mountain that has the prettiest once we reach the top. "Almost there," I whisper enthusiastically.

Suddenly I hear mommy yell and daddy says something I've never heard him say before, but it didn't sound very nice, and daddy has his hand pressed against the middle of the steering wheel, causing our car to make a really loud noise. It happened in slow motion, but it also seemed like time was sped up, before our car got hit from the side. I wasn't sure, but it felt like our car was rolling downhill, then something crashed into my door, shattering the glass next to where I was sitting and making everything slowly fall into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly I hear mommy yell and daddy says something I've never heard him say before, but it didn't sound very nice, and daddy has his hand pressed against the middle of the steering wheel, causing our car to make a really loud noise. It happened in slow motion, but it also seemed like time was sped up, before our car got hit from the side. I wasn't sure, but it felt like our car was rolling downhill, then something crashed into my door, shattering the glass next to where I was sitting and making everything slowly fall into blackness._

'One… two… three… four,' I count, but I keep my eyes shut, my body still, as I count the beeps, hearing the faint shuffling of someone quietly walking about the room. 'Five… six… seven… eight," My body aches all over, the feeling of something blowing air into my nose was getting irritating, and there was a stinging spot on the inner side of one of my elbows. The blanket is pulled up closer to my neck, their hand brushes lightly against a bandage there.

I don't remember what happened. I had asked daddy to go on a drive and we got mommy in the car. We were almost to the tippy top of the last hill, I remember thinking that and bouncing in my seat. My next memory is the sensation of rolling and falling, then stopping and pain. I remember getting really sleepy. Daddy and mommy seemed to be sleeping already, so I closed my eyes and let the sleepy feeling take over. Slowly, I open my eyes, and look directly at a dark woman wearing a very white lab coat.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asks. Her voice was deeper than mommy's, but was still girly sounding. I tried to shrug, but the bandage on my neck stopped me.

"I don't know," I say with a weak voice, it sounded rough, almost like the one time I had a really bad cold and I was losing my voice. "Where's daddy?"

For some reason, the woman with the too white coat frowned. Even her forehead had frowns on it. Daddy's forehead did that when he was thinking too hard, I would always tickle him and tell him to play instead. His forehead frowns disappeared when I did that. Where was he? Or mommy? Were they still sleeping?

"Um, your mommy is hear. She will be here soon to see how you are doing," she then nodded to a short girl with blonde hair. Her eyes were blue and her hair was pulled back. Her forehead had no frowns, but she looked very sad.

"Do you know where my daddy is?" I ask her. I was beginning to feel sleepy again, but I really wanted my daddy. He tries to make my owies feel better and right now my owies were hurting.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. I'm here to take care of you and keep track of how well you're healing. I'm sure somebody knows where your daddy is." She walks closer to my bed and brushes my hair back. There are spots on my forehead that feel funny when she touches them.

I nod as best as I can. "Mommy will know… will you stay with me until my mommy gets here?"

"Of course, honey. I'll stay right here." I close my eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not look at myself in the mirror, I already know what I will see; a pale face with haunted blue eyes and hollow cheeks. The skin would be flawed, shamefully showcasing the bright white scars on the right side of my face, one reaching from the temple to the joint of my jaw, another under my eye, settled just above my cheek bone, the scar reaching from behind my ear races in an angry line towards the dip between my collar bone, it is my longest scar at almost six inches in length. There are numerous other little scars that are not seen so easily on my forehead and one thin line about a centimeter long at the corner of my mouth.

The doctors told me I was lucky, I came out only with some lacerations and a broken leg, but I don't consider myself lucky at all. Because I had wanted to go on that damned car ride, my father was killed and my mother drowns her sorrow in drink, often blaming myself for the loss of her husband. At first I denied having any responsibility, but as time dragged on, I began to believe her.

I pick out a long sleeved shirt even though it is still warm outside and slip it on, carefully pulling the fabric down my discolored arms, letting the shirt hang loosely over my thin frame. After a search through the hamper I found one of the few pairs of jeans I have and even though they are worn and old, they too hang a little too loosely.

The house is silent as I walk through it. I don't bother to look in the kitchen for food, knowing there isn't much and what little is there isn't meant for me. I had just put on my shoes, which were falling apart from years of constant use, when I felt a cool hand land on my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going, my dear?" I flinched, the voice sickly sweet, causing the fear and adrenaline to pump through my body.

"School," I mumble, keeping my eyes on the floor between our feet as I grab my book bag. Before she could say anything else I bolt out the door, trying not to break into a run as I reach the end of the block. I don't want to think about the possible consequences I would be granted for leaving the house the way I did.

School was always something I enjoyed, which was rare to find in young children, and even rarer in a teenager. In the beginning I loved school because my father would help me with my homework, I was willing to do anything as long as I got to be around him. Since the accident that killed him, I craved school because it was a place where I felt safe. It was a place where I could be so absorbed in work that I forgot what my life was really like back home; at school, I could almost pretend that my life was just a nightmare, something that I could wake up from.

But I never did wake up, instead it got from bad to worse. As a young child I never knew any better to not ask where my father was, I didn't know what the foul smelling drinks my mother consumed were, I didn't understand why she'd start acting funny and yelling things at me after drinking out of a glass bottle, and I didn't know how to tell her that the strange men she brought over scared me or even hurt me.

I never even bothered to ask if she still cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

I sigh happily as I look around my new room, one wall was dominated by a large walk in closet, while another sported large windows; the side of the room across from the closet was a small office of sorts, and directly adjacent to that was a large king sized bed. A round white rug was settled at the foot of the bed, covering the wonderful dark wooded floor.

Even after a week, my sensitive nose could still pick up the faint smell of paint. Three of the walls were a soft white, while the fourth wall was a pale green, contrasting nicely with the black framed bed pressed against it.

"Alice! The last truck is here!" Emmett shouted. I rush down the stairs with inhuman speed, slowing to a more normal pace when I met the rest of the family standing out on the porch and watched as the moving truck made its way up the windy drive towards our house.

When the truck came to a stop, Carlisle and Rosalie hopped out of the cab with beaming smiles. Emmett scooped his girlfriend up into a tight embrace, kissing her fiercely. Esme walked over to her husband where she placed a hand on his cheek and softly pressed her mouth to his. While Emmett had me impossibly blushing from his affection toward Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle's embrace somehow seemed more intimate.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me, his arm wrapped securely around Bella's waist. _You better not comment on that, Edward,_ I thought, then I imagined rearranging his music collection and watched gleefully as the smirk fell from his lips. "Come on guys, let's unpack," Edward's voice broke the kiss between Emmett and Rosalie, earning the bronze haired boy a glair as Rosalie sauntered off to open the back of the moving van.

I am folding the fluffy white goose down comforter over my bed when Edward walks in, announcing that he has brought up the last of my boxes. Instead of going back downstairs like I had expected, he overs. "Yes, Eddie?" I ask as I smooth the folded comforter again before adorning the bed with numerous black, yellow, and pale green pillows.

"You ready for yet another year of high school?" He asks.

"I'd much rather be in college, but I look like I've been frozen at the age of sixteen," I laugh.

"That's probably because you _are_ frozen at the age of sixteen."

"Nineteen, Edward. It's on my death certificate I 'found' three years ago, remember?" I huff, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, that's right," he murmurs, playing along. I laugh and look at the clock I had set on my desk. _We should probably get going_ I pondered, Edward nodded his head.

We arrived to Forks High School early, and there were few students wandering around campus in small groups or frantically trying to get homework done. By the time we reached the student office, we've been discussed seventy-four times, thirty-two times of which they had reached for their phones and started to type as fast as they could.

I stole a glance at Edward when he let out another amused chuckle. "They are wondering how 'Jasper' is going to react towards us." He answered my silent question. _Who's Jasper?_ Edward looks to another group of people as they whisper the 'Jasper' question to each other, their small voices easily lifting through the air, reaching our ears. "I do not know."

 **A/N:** I would love to hear what you guys think about this so far, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

By noon, the whole school has heard about our enrollment, each student hoping they'd get to see us and wondering what Jasper will do when he sees us. The fact that every student and many of the teachers ponder about Jasper's possible reactions has every one of us wary of this person.

At lunch, I finally see him and it nearly breaks my heart.

Jasper sat alone at a table pressed into the darkest corner of the room. His shoulders were pushed forward and his head was down, preventing anyone from locking eyes with him. The boy's body was hidden under a long sleeved shirt, which stood out strongly against all the short sleeves and tank tops everyone else wore in the warm weather. He was clearly thin and I felt a strange urge to take him into my arms and make sure he was safe.

"Alice, seriously?" Edward asked, eyeing the boy across the room. "People are already staring at us, you gawking and walking over to that kid will only make it worse." His comment broke the light chatter of the rest of our group and they all looked between the boy named Jasper and me.

"Poor kid," Rosalie murmured, a sad look distorting her features and making me believe she could understand some dark secret the boy hid just by his body language. Without saying anything, I gingerly got up and picked up my tray and began to walk across the cafeteria. The walk was short, it was only about fifty feet, but it felt so much longer than what it should have.

Finally, I reach the table where Jasper sat. "Hello," I say softly, trying to ignore the numerous eyes on us, pretending I didn't notice as the cafeteria grew quieter. The boy's eyes shifted to settle on my middle, never daring to reach my face. I move to sit down and I notice his hands balled into tight fists, the smell of his blood grew stronger as he grew uncomfortable. "I'm Alice," I offer quietly.

At first, I didn't think he'd say anything. His eyes had retreated back to the table directly in front of him and his breathing was forcefully calm. Finally, he spoke up, "how much?"

"What?" I ask, confused. I tried looking into my gift, to see what exactly he meant, but I was greeted with a murky gray wall. Looking at Edward I see a confused frown on his face. _Can't you read what he's thinking?_ I ask silently, my brother shakes his head very slightly.

Jasper's eyes looked back at me, only briefly staring at my shin before landing on my hands at the table. "I meant how much money," he stated. When I didn't respond he continued. "People don't come over here and try to talk to me unless they are offered money, so, how much?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly. "I wasn't-" I begin but I was cut off by the bell. Wordlessly, Jasper stood up with care, seeming to favor his left side. Before he left the table, he looked daringly into my gaze and I nearly released my surprised gasp. I noticed two things immediately, he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and the right side of his face revealed many angry looking scars.

"Still want to talk to me now?" He challenged coldly before he walked off, leaving me to sit at the table in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

When I walked into the school, I knew something was off. People, for the first time in the past few years, looked at me curiously. Classmates talked to each other around me, as if they didn't notice I could hear them, "did you see the new students?" "Yeah, how do you think Freaky is going to react if we can get one of them to talk to him?" "He's so weird, who knows what he'd do if _any_ of them spoke to him, they're all so attractive." "Maybe he'll die of shock?" People laughed, "I think we should get that little black haired girl to talk to him, I mean, she's pretty hot." "C'mon, you just want an excuse to talk to her and give her money man." I swallowed the urge to tell them I could hear them talking about me, but instead I took a deep breath and continued my coursework.

By the time lunch finally rolled around, I was exhausted from hearing all about the Cullen students. I had wished for the longest time that people would talk around me more, and now that they were, I desperately wanted them to go back to sharing secretive looks and discrete nods and passing notes as they talked about me. I found my usual table that was shoved into a dark corner of the cafeteria, the closest people around me were four tables away, and sat down. I didn't look at anybody, I didn't really look anywhere. My gaze fell onto the gray speckled pattern of the table top, too tired to do anything. My right arm wrapped around my middle and the fingers gently stroked the sensitive area on my side. I didn't need to look to know I had a massive bruise covering my ribs, each pain filled breath was proof enough.

I noticed the room grow quiet and a feeling of dread coursed through me as a slender body stopped about three feet from me. "Hello," the voice was light, feminine. Silence stretched between us- and the rest of the room- as everyone seemed to wait on baited breath for my reaction. "I'm Alice," she offered as she sat across from me. I moved my eyes back onto the speckled table top, my hands clenching into tight fists when I noticed she had black hair.

"How much?" I ask, shocking myself that I voiced my question. I took a few more even breaths as people eventually stopped looking at us.

"What?" She asked, confused. I looked at her for a split second, I felt the blood rush to my face, both awed at her beauty and ashamed that I even bothered to look. Immediately, I shifted my eyes onto her tiny hands. She had square palms and long slender fingers.

"I meant how much money," I explained. I took her silence as confusion and kept talking, "People don't come over here and try to talk to me unless they are offered money, so, how much?"

"I wasn't-" she stuttered and was interrupted by the bell. I stood up, being careful as to how I moved to I didn't cause extreme pain to my ribs. Finally, I looked at her properly, locking her golden eyes with mine. Her plump lips snapped shut in an effort to stop her gasp.

I let her study the scars on my face, sympathy and curiosity burned in her eyes. "Still want to talk to me now?" I taunt in a cold voice. I didn't want to be here anymore, people were staring again now that I had stood up. I turned and walked off as quickly as my side would allow.


End file.
